mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon Mothers
The Dragon Mothers is the third scenario in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. Aspen and the Dragontalker figure out that the Vial of Dragon's Blood can cure dragons under Mutare's command, but rather than track down every green and gold dragon that has been hypnotized, they suggest that Tarnum should go to the Gold Dragon Mothers - the ten most powerful gold dragons, who are ancestors of all green and gold dragons. Once they have been freed, all their descendants will be free as well. When travelling to the area where the Dragon Mothers live, Tarnum learns that many of AvLee's border communities have sided with Nighon - they would rather side with the dragons than fight against them. King Eldrich Parson wants Tarnum to conquer their towns and take control, and Aspen and Kurbon agree - the latter because the extra income will make being Master of Supplies easier. Tarnum feels that captain Valita has been coping relatively well, considering the months she was tortured by the pit fiends, but the men who serve under her say she is distant and hard to communicate with, and in battle she enters frenzied rages. Aspen has noticed that the army experiences a lot more ambushes than they used to, and suspects a spy in the army - and since the attacks began shortly after Valita joined the army, she's an obvious suspect. Walkthrough Tarnum and his two best heroes from the previous map start out with a Rampart near the center on the surface. The red opponent has a Dungeon underground, led by Jeddite. There are three neutral Ramparts on the surface, and one neutral Dungeon underground. Tarnum's goal is a chamber filled with dragons to the southwest of the underground. To reach it, he first has to go south through a well-defended garrison, through the two-way monolith, and then go through the subterranean gate. Once underground, he can head east, through a quest guard that only opens for Tarnum and his captains, and visit the purple keymaster's tent. The purple border gate to the south is guarded by red dragons. Further south, he'll reach the enemy Dungeon, and further still is is the neutral Dungeon (which will likely have been taken by the enemy). Near the second Dungeon is a quest guard that only Tarnum can open, on the other side are red and black dragons, and ten captive gold dragons. After he defeats the red and black dragons, the gold dragons will join Tarnum, and he'll be victorious. Towns * Four Ramparts * Two Dungeons Strategy A seer's hut near the northern Rampart will give 20 war unicorns for 100 battle dwarves. The seer's hut near the western Rampart will give 150 battle dwarves for 25 wood, 25 ore, and 15000 gold. The seer's hut near the southeastern Rampart will give +5 defense to any hero that has at least 10 knowledge and 10 spellpower. The seer's hut near the two-way monolith will give 8500 gold to the hero that defeats the rampaging gold dragons outside it. The southeastern Rampart has a quest guard outside that only Valita can open. After opening it, the first hero that passes through will be ambushed by a green dragon and some grand elves. The seer's hut near the purple keymaster's tent will teach the spell town portal to the first hero of eighteenth level that visits it. Category:Clash of the Dragons scenarios